The devil have thee
by gxgirl-93
Summary: Sequel to "The devil take thee". Arthur's heat has past and he finds himself alone in his room without his new mate. How will he cope with the consequences of his heat and finding out the truth as to why he's always lived in the monastery? Sweetdevil Omegaverse AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arthur awoke to find that he was now alone in his room. Alfred was gone and Arthur couldn't see, hear or smell him anywhere nearby, but what he did find and surprise him was that his pillow was back on his bed and he had been sleeping on it. His entire body ached and was covered in bruises with visible finger marks, bites and kiss marks from what he and Alfred did over the past week, but what plagued Arthur's mind the most was what Alfred had told him.

 _'_ _you are now my mate, you always were meant to be Arthur'_

 _'_ _In here will be my child'_

Arthur sat up as carefully as he could, every muscle in his lower body ached. Once he was upright Arthur placed a hand on his stomach. _"Is there really a child inside me? After all that we did I doubt that there isn't one. What am I going to if there is one? I doubt that I'll be allowed to keep it. Wait will I still be able to live here at the monastery now that I've been mated?"_

Arthur thoughts raced through his head to the point where it felt as if the room was spinning. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the door to his room opened and Tino walked in with the key to his room in his hands.

Tino hadn't noticed the state that Arthur was in on his bed as he stepped into the room. But he had noticed the change in Arthur's scent but thought that it was due to the fact that Arthur's heat had ended and was still unmated therefore making him depressed like all unmated Omegas get after a mate less heat. It wasn't until he properly looked at Arthur did he see why his scent was different.

"Good morning~ Arthur I hope that you are . . . wh-Arthur what happened to you?"

Arthur flinched at the sudden realisation that Tino was in the room. _"Sh-shit I forgot Tino always comes to check on me after my heats. Shit why didn't I remember that sooner."_

Tino rushed towards Arthur getting a closer look at all the marks that now dotted his skin. One mark in particular caught Tino's eye. A very red mark on the point of Arthur's neck where his neck meets his shoulder. Tino really didn't want to jump to any conclusions about that particular mark or any of the marks but he knew that he had to ask and he dreaded the answer that Arthur could give him.

"Arthur please tell me, how did you get that mark on your neck?" Tino worst fears came true when one of Arthur's hands instantly shot up towards his neck to cover up the mark.

"Um . . . uh." Arthur didn't how to best explain what had happened without Tino freaking out.

Tino on the other hand was starting to lose his patience with Arthur. He just wanted Arthur to tell him the truth. When it became apparent to him that Arthur wasn't going to say anything to him. Tino stood up grabbed a fist full of Arthur's hair and pulled on his hair causing Arthur to become submissive to him by exposing his neck to the older Omega. Tino wasn't happy with what he had to do to the fellow Omega but he knew that it had to be done to get the answers that he wanted; he placed his nose in the crook of Arthur's neck and gave the younger's scent a sniff.

 _"_ _Oh shit he's going to know that I've been mated. What am I going to do? Shit, shit, shit, shit."_ Arthur was beginning to panic as Tino continued to sniff his neck.

Tino finally stopped sniffing Arthur's neck and pulled away from but not letting go of his hair. "Arthur tell me the truth now. Did an Alpha get into your room during your heat?"

Arthur didn't want to admit it what had happened to him, but he knew that is he didn't say anything that Tino would get it out of him eventually. So he decided to admit it, well not the part about Alfred being a demon. "Yes . . . yes an Alpha did get into my room during my heat but it was only for one day I swear."

Tino gave Arthur's hair another pull causing the younger blonde to flinch. "You're not telling me the truth Arthur. Some of your bruises are clearly older than others; that Alpha was here for more than one day. How did the alpha get in when your room was locked? Did you let them in?"

"No I swear I didn't let him in. He was able to unlock the door somehow." This wasn't going well in Arthur's eyes, all he could do was hope for the best and keep Alfred being a demon a secret as best as he could.

"So after he got into your room he mated with you and claimed you. Oh Arthur how could you let this happen?" Tino finally let go of Arthur's hair and started to pace around the room. "Was there anything strange about this Alpha? Was there something that made him different from other Alphas?" Tino looked at Arthur with a very serious look in his eyes

Arthur flinched slightly at Tino's questions. He couldn't bear to look Tino in the eyes as he gave his response. "Um . . . n-no, nothing was strange about him, just a normal Alpha."

"You better not be lying again Arthur. Actually I can tell that you are lying to me again you're scent is laced with a hint of fear." Tino walked back to Arthur and stood over him again.

"W-Well . . . there was . . . something odd that he said to me." Tino remained silent as an indication to Arthur to carry on talking. "H-He . . . he said that I was always meant to be his mate. I'm not sure what he meant by that hahaha."

"Did this Alpha give you his name?" Tino felt all the blood from his face start to drain at what Arthur said.

"Um . . . he . . . he said that his . . . name was . . . Alfred."

Tino thought that his heart would stop at any moment as he heard _that_ name of all names. "Are you serious Arthur, was that indeed his name?" Arthur nodded his head in response to the latest question. "This isn't good."

Arthur was confused by what Tino had just said. "What do you mean Tino?"

"There is no one in the town or the other towns that go by that name; and there is a reason for that, no parent wants to name their child after the demon that controls hell. Arthur you were mated a demon, and well . . . you brought here by your parents to prevent that from happening during your life."

Arthur was confused by what was being said to him. "What do you mean Tino? I don't understand."

Tino sighed as he looked Arthur directly in the eye. "Seeing with all that's happened recently the least you deserve is the truth. Arthur before you were born your parents had trouble conceiving a child but they wanted one and desperately at that. They ended up making a deal with a demon to be able to have a child but there was a catch to the deal, but they didn't found that out not long before you were born. The demon they made the deal with turned out to be none other than the demon that ruled hell and the catch to the deal was that their child was to be his mate. Your parents feared for your safety and not long after you were born they brought you here to be safe. But that demon has found you now and he will most likely keep coming back during your heats or he'll come back to drag you to hell with him. But all should be ok so long as he didn't knot inside of you, you should be ok."

"Um . . . yes about that." Arthur scratched the back of his head with one hand and clutched at the sheet of his bed with the other.

"He did knot in you didn't he? Oh good lord Arthur this isn't good. You could already be carrying his child at this point, we have to act fast; I'll have to talk to some of the others about this." Tino started to pace back and forth in Arthur's room as he talked to himself; he kept saying words like 'procedure' and 'removal'. Arthur was getting to the point of frustration and just wanted to know what was happening with the older Omega.

"Tino please stop for a moment, what are you talking about? What is going on? I don't understand." Arthur was border line shouting at the older blonde Omega.

Tino stopped in his tracks not all that surprised by Arthur nearly shouting at him. "Sorry about this Arthur but you need to have your womb removed."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so excited to have the first chapter done and just as excited to share it with all of you, especially for those that have been patiently waiting for this sequel.**

 **so this is going to be in chapter form and sorry if the first chapter seemed kind of short, I just hit that point at the end that was just perfect. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and it will also have some other strategic plot points and that all i'm saying for now.**

 **also there will be PruCan in this, because along with USUK I just love PruCan if that wasn't apparent by my other fanfics. and Prussia makes his appearance in the next chapter.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alfred sat in the throne room of his castle in hell, his legs draped over one of the arms of the throne and his arms laced behind his head. His thoughts were on one thing and one thing only or more likely one person, Arthur. He didn't know why but the blond Omega plagued his mind and everything that they did during their week together kept playing over and over again in his head. But there was one thing that he couldn't explain is that by the end of the Omegas heat he started to care about the Omega.

 _"_ _I'm the King of Hell I shouldn't care about some human Omega even if it's my mate. But why? Why did I start to show him kindness?"_

Alfred was disturbed from his thoughts when the doors to the throne room were thrown open and his second-in-command, Gilbert Beildschmidt, walked in not looking too happy with Alfred.

"Alfred vhere zhe hell vere you? You said zhat you vould be gone for a day and not a damned veek. Do you know vhat scheisse I had to make up to cover your ass?"

Alfred looked at the white haired demon with a devilish smirk on his face. "I found him Gilbert and he was in heat. So I thoroughly fucked him. And I'm sure that you came up with a clever enough story for my absence."

Gilbert was stunned by what Alfred had just said, after years of looking the King of Hell had finally found his mate. "Vhat? So vhere is he?"

Alfred took his legs off of the arm rest of his throne and instead propped one of his arms up on the arm rest and placed his head on the palm of his head. "I left him there so that he could come crawling and begging to me to look after him."

Gilbert decided not to question Alfred decision; other demons had been turned to ash in the past for doing so. So instead he decided to see if there were any Omegas that would peak his interest. "Any other interesting little Omegas about zhen Al?"

Alfred flicked his wrist and a mirror that connected their world with the human world, showed the image of when Alfred saw Arthur in the town when Matthew was carrying him back to the monastery.

Gilbert walks over to the mirror to get a good look at the other Omega and within seconds of looking at the image he spoke. "He's mine!"

Alfred looks at Gilbert slightly confused as to why he was interested in an innocent typed Omega. "Really? I didn't think that you liked innocent Omegas."

Gilbert waved his hand as he continued to look at the image of Matthew. "Nien, nien that's not vhy. Zhe innocent types are just fun to play vith and I like to make zhem vimper and beg for more."

Alfred just shrugged his shoulders at Gilbert's response. "Whatever. He's yours to do whatever you want Gil."

"Kesesesesese, so how long do you zhink it vill take for you mate to come crawling to you?"

"Maybe a few days. He is quite stubborn, but that's what makes him fun to mess with." Alfred couldn't help but to start laughing as he remembered the events of the previous week.

"Ohh kesesese someone definitely had a good veek zhen?" Gilbert walked over to Alfred with his signature cocky grin plastered on his face.

Alfred stopped laughing to look at Gilbert grinning from ear to ear. "Oh you have no idea Gilbert, you have no idea."

"Zhen care to enlighten me."

"He was a bit reluctant at first but once he got my scent, in human form, he was begging for more and more. Unfortunately when my disguise slipped he tried to get away but I wasn't going to let him slip through my fingers a second time. And by the time I was done with him he was a moaning little mess."

"Kesesesese leave it to zhe King of Hell to know how best to make a human his play zhing.

"Of course I know how to Gil, it's what I do best and my mate makes the perfect play thing for me." With that Alfred started laughing again. His laughter filled the throne room and could be heard resounding throughout the castle.

* * *

"Sorry about this Arthur but you need to have your womb removed."

Arthur was stunned by what Tino had just said to him, he did the best he could to recover quickly so that he could get some more answers from the older Omega. "W-Wait Tino what do you mean? What are you talking about? Why do I need to have my womb removed?"

Tino sighed as Arthur bombarded him with questions. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen Arthur, you're such a good person. If only we could have kept you hidden for your entire life; but now that he's found you and mated with you, you cannot be allowed to carry that demon's children and to do so you need to have your womb removed. I am so sorry about this Arthur, but don't worry you will still be an Omega but an unfertile one. And once he has found out that you can no longer carry a child he should leave you alone so that you can live a some sort of normal life."

What Tino had said seemed to ask more questions than give answers to Arthur. It was just the thought of having his womb and potential child removed gave him a feeling of emptiness that he just didn't want to ever feel. But there was thing that plagued his mind out of all of the other questions in his head.

"Tino . . . has . . . has something like this happened before with other Omegas here at the monastery?"

"Yes. There have been other cases of Omegas being mated but not all were with demon Alphas. Kiku was one of the few that had been mated with a demon Alpha."

Arthur couldn't believe what he was being told. Kiku was his good friend and when he changed after one of his heats Arthur was concerned about him; so it was a real shock to him when one day it was found that Kiku had taken his own life. And now it all made sense to him Kiku must have felt that same empty felling that he felt not too long ago and just couldn't live with it.

"No! No, no, no, nonono. You can't do this to me Tino. I won't let you or anyone else do anything to me."

"I'm sorry Arthur but it's not you decision to make. It's for the good of the human race." With that Tino quickly left Arthur's room making sure to lock the door behind him with the key that he had used earlier to get into the room.

As the door closed behind Tino, Arthur quickly rushed to the door only to get there as it was locked from the outside. Arthur pulled at the door handle in the hopes that it would open to him. "Tino you can't do this to me! Tino! Tino!"

When he finally gave up on the hope that the door would open again he fell to the floor in a heap. He placed a hand onto his stomach it felt as if he could already feel a possible child inside him. Arthur couldn't help but let tears fall from his eyes. He ended up crying until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Later on when he woke up he found that he was still lying in front of his door, with no clothes and on cold hard stone floor. Arthur carefully lifted himself off of the floor, each of his joints ached from sleeping on the floor for too long. After he got off of the floor Arthur went to get himself some clothes.

After he got dressed he climbed back under the thin covers of his bed and curled up into himself. He placed a hand onto his stomach again and thought that he could feel something moving inside him.

 _"_ _It's not possible for me to feel anything yet. If I am carrying Alfred's child then it would be too small for me to feel it inside me."_ As Arthur continued to lay on his bed he thought about what Tino had said to him. _"Is it really necessary to have my womb removed? Isn't that a bit overkill, I mean how much harm can come from me carrying Alfred's child. What harm can a simple child do?"_

Arthur continued to think until he drifted off to sleep again. As he slept he dreamt of holding a child in his arms, a simple child that looked like Alfred but in his human form and without the cowlick that Alfred had. In his dream the small child reached out to him with two tiny little hands. As Arthur looked at the small child in his arms he felt a connection with the child and couldn't help but smile at the innocent little thing in his arms. Just as Arthur pulled the child close to him he was taken from him and the child began to cry out to him; he tried to reach for the child but found that he was being held back. The pain that he felt in his chest felt too painful to bear.

"No give him back to me! He's just a child, please."

Arthur awoke with a jolt and then started to look around for the child from his dream. When he realised that was just a dream he sat back down on his bed or what seemed like his bed.

Arthur started to look around his room again only to find that it wasn't his room, there was no window by his bed and the only furniture in the room was the bed that he had been sleeping on. He headed towards the door hoping to get out of the room, only to find that it was locked. He pulled at the door hoping that is just stuck and not actually locked.

When Arthur gave up on the hope that the door would open he started to look around the room trying to find some sort of the exit from the room, as he did so he began to panic about the situation that he was now in. "Please, please there has to be some sort of way out of this room."

Arthur had been round the small room at least three times before he finally gave up on finding a way out of the room. He ended up crouched down in one of the corners of the room with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"W-Why am I locked in this room? What's going to happen to me?" Arthur then felt the pit of his stomach churn at the memory of what Tino had said to him earlier, and he places both of his hands on his stomach as his tears flowed from his eyes. "Oh please no, no, no, no, nononono. Please don't take this away from me please."

Arthur continued to cry for what seemed like ages. He only stopped when he heard the lock of the door click open. Initially he pushed himself closer to the wall but when no one walked into the room he pulled himself off of the floor and carefully walked towards the now open door.

When he got to the door he slowly poked his head out the door to see if there was anyone on the other side of the door. "Hello? Matthew are you there?" but there was no reply and he couldn't hear anything or anyone nearby.

 _"_ _T-This is my chance. I-I have to get out of here, if not for myself but for the life of my child."_ He still didn't fully know if he was indeed carrying Alfred's child but at this point he didn't want to risk the chance of losing it. So he quickly ran from the room being careful of his surroundings in case someone heard him. But his main thought was to get out of here as quickly as possible, if not for him but for his child.

* * *

Alfred was in his private chambers looking at a mirror that connected him the Arthur. He watched as his mate crouch down in the corner of a room that he didn't recognise belonging to the Omega.

He watched as the blond Omega began to cry, Alfred didn't know why but he felt pained to see the Omega cry and he couldn't explain why he did what he did next.

Alfred gave a quick wave of his hand, unlocking the door to the room that Arthur was being kept in.

He watched as his mate ran from the room and with a devilish grin said. "Come to me my little Omega."

* * *

 **A/N: only slightly longer than the previous one because once again I got to a point that felt just right to stop.**

 **I guess that you can say that this is a belated Christmas gift from me to all of my wonderful readers, you are all amazing so I thought that you deserved a little something.**

 **I feel sorry for what I had to do to Kiku in this but it was necessary for the plot.**

 **might have the start of the PruCan in the next chapter, but I haven't decided yet. well I guess that I can that it has actually started in this chapter, but it's the main interaction between the two of them that has yet to happen.**

 **I kind of feel that i'm tormenting Alfred by making his own feelings about Arthur and why he shows kindness towards him.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARING PART OF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM A BIT RAPEY. I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE SURE THAT IT WASN'T SO LET'S HOPE FOR THE BEST**

* * *

Chapter 3

Since Alfred got back to hell he had been plagued with one meeting after the other to discuss things that he had missed over the course of the week that he was gone.

When he was finally done with all the meetings he retreated to his private chambers.

When he finally got into his chambers he made sure to lock the door behind him before he head over to the nearest mirror that was located in the room. With a quick wave of his hand the mirror connected him to Arthur. He was only able to do this thanks to his connection to the Omega; and it didn't just benefit him but it benefited all of the demons in hell. Another one of his demons could now get into that monastery and claim another Omega of their liking. And he was sure that the next one to do so would be Gilbert. The Albino Demon wasn't present during the meetings like he normally would be so Alfred came to the conclusion that he had gone after the Omega that Alfred had shown him.

He was shocked to see that his Omega was now in a room that didn't belong to the blond. "What's going on here? Something doesn't seem right."

He watched as the blond Omega began to cry, Alfred didn't know why but he felt pained to see the Omega cry and he couldn't explain why he did what he did next.

Alfred gave a quick wave of his hand, unlocking the door to the room that Arthur was being kept in.

He watched as his mate ran from the room and with a devilish grin said. "Come to me my little Omega."

 _"_ _Where you'll be safe."_ And with another wave of his hand he closed the connection between him and Arthur for now.

Once the mirror no longer showed Arthur to him Alfred moved away from the mirror and sat down on the edge of his bed. One thing that Alfred had to admit was that he couldn't seem to get Arthur out of his head; everything and everyone around him just seemed to make him remember the Omega.

 _"_ _Maybe I shouldn't have left him there, I should have brought him here were he would have been safe from the start."_ As Alfred continued to think about Arthur he started to think about all the things that he wanted to do to the blond Omega, this caused his member to start hardening in his trousers. He tried his best to stop thinking about the Omega but had no success. It became clear to him that he needed no wanted Arthur in his life and by his side in Hell.

Alfred gave another quick wave of his hand so that no one could hear him outside his chambers. He then quickly undid the front of his trousers freeing his quickly hardening member and grasped it with his hand. He began to quickly move his hand up and down as he thought of Arthur. Alfred's thoughts had replaced his hand with Arthur; and imagined that it was the Omega riding him, his mouth open, green eyes hazed with lust and wonton moans escaping from his mouth.

His hand quickened its pace as his thoughts continued to think of nothing but the blond Omega. It wasn't long till he reached his climax and his hot seed coated the palm of his hand. He looked at his hand with only one thought on mind. _"I must get Arthur back and soon."_

* * *

Back at the monastery earlier in the day Gilbert was sneaking around looking for a certain blond haired, blue eyed Omega. He had hidden his horns, wings and tail but still kept his white hair and red eyes claiming that they were too awesome to keep hidden from the humans; he did however have a cloak to hide his hair as to not freak out the humans too much.

As he stood by the gate looking at everyone that walked past him, his eyes kept scanning for the Omega that had captured his attention. He had been in the human world looking and waiting for the Omega ever since Alfred had been dragged quiet reluctantly off to a meeting. Gilbert was getting the point where he was going to storm off back to hell having not claimed his prize that was until he caught a glimpse of the wheat blond hair that he was looking for and he was heading straight for Gilbert. He couldn't help but think what he would do to the Omega once he got his hands on him. How he would have the Omega moaning out his name and begging the Alpha for him to claim him as his own.

When the blond Omega got closer to him, Gilbert acted out his plan to get his hands on his prize. _"Time to be awesome."_

Matthew was walking with Feliciano back to the monastery, the two of them just talking about the work that they needed to do when they got back. As they got closer to the monastery grounds Matthew noticed a hooded figure out of the corner of his eye standing close to the monastery gates, he didn't pay much attention to the person that was until the hooded figure collapsed to the ground. He quickly rushed over to the person's side to make sure that they were ok.

Matthew knelt beside the person and lifted them into his arms. "Oh my goodness are you ok?"

"So . . . veak . . . please help." Gilbert had used some of his demonic powers to make him look weaker than he actually was. He had to stop himself from grinning at how his plan was playing out just like he had planned; now he just needs to be alone with his prize to claim him as his own.

"Of course I'll help you." Matthew looked to Feliciano who was standing next to him looking worried. "Feli you head on inside I'll bring him in."

"Ve should I tell Tino?" Feliciano asked as he was about to quickly run back to the monastery.

"No. He's busy making sure that Arthur is ok, I'll make sure that he's ok." Matthew watched as Feliciano head back to the monastery. He stood back up and placed one of the arms of the stranger around his shoulders so that he was half carrying him. "Don't worry you're going to be just fine, I'll make sure of it."

Gilbert had to stop himself from laughing; he couldn't believe that his plan was working so well. He knew that it wouldn't be long till this Omega was his and his alone, but until then he had to continue his plan. "Zhank . . . you."

Once Matthew had brought Gilbert inside the monastery he brought him to his room so that he could rest. Matthew didn't want to bother Tino and the other elders with something that he could take of himself.

Matthew sat Gilbert down on his bed and supported his body for the time being. "Do you think that you can sit up for a moment, you'll probably be comfortable without the cloak?"

Gilbert nodded his head in response. "Ja . . . I think that I can for a bit."

"Good." Matthew stopped supporting Gilbert's body and went to take his cloak off. When he took the item of clothing off that's when Matthew finally noticed Gilbert's white hair and was finally able to get his scent. The scent of an Alpha. He couldn't deny the fact that the scent of the Alpha was hypnotic to him and made his Omega instincts kick in.

Gilbert had noticed that Matthew had frozen in his spot as the cloak was removed. He wanted to smirk and pull the Omega down onto the bed but that would ruin his perfectly thought out plan. He then let Matthew lay him down on the bed when he came back to his senses.

"My names Matthew by the way, what's yours?"

"G-Gilbert . . . . Beildschmidt. Vhat's a . . . nice smelly Omega . . . like you doing here?"

Matthew couldn't help but blush a little at the Alpha's words. "I chose to be here after my parents told me that they had chosen an Alpha for me; and when I met them I didn't like him so I ran away. Do you always say such nice things like that to Omegas?"

"Only to zhe most absolute cutest ones; so not many." Gilbert was loving that the Omega was starting to get flustered around him.

Matthew couldn't help blush even more at what Gilbert had said to him. Between the Alpha's words and his scent Matthew was being driven crazy, he had to get himself away from Gilbert for a moment to calm himself. "I'll just go and get you something to eat and drink."

Gilbert was stunned when Matthew suddenly turned his back on him when he was making such good progress with his plan. _"If he leaves zhen I'll have to start again. Oh to hell vith zhe plan I'm making him mine now."_

Matthew felt Gilbert suddenly grab his arm, he didn't have time to look back at the other before he was pulled down onto the bed and had the Alpha looming over him.

"I don't zhink zhat you are going anywhere Matthew. Zhere's something else that I vant to eat."

Matthew tried to push Gilbert away from him but when he felt the Alpha's lips on his neck he only felt like pulling Gilbert closer to him. The bites and the licks sent shocks down his spine. He tried to fight off his Omega instincts but it was proving to be a losing battle, the Alpha was very skilled and soon had Matthew in a panting mess.

Gilbert pulled away from Matthew to admire the work that he had done on the Omegas neck and he couldn't help but grin like the demon he was at the state the blond Omega was in after biting and licking his neck. He then pinned Matthew's hands above his head and then settled himself between the Omega's legs. Gilbert was able to catch to slightest scent of arousal from the blond. With his free hand Gilbert tore open the front of Matthew's clothes to reveal the skin underneath that was just waiting for him to bite.

As his clothes where torn open by Gilbert, Matthew wanted to run away from the Alpha but found that his hold on his hands was too strong. "No please stop . . . stop this. I don't want to do this."

Gilbert leaned down to Matthew and placed his mouth next to his ear and let his other hand that wasn't stopping his prize from running away roam over the untouched flesh. "Oh don't vorry you vill do soon. I'm going to have you begging me to fuck you in no time."

Matthew was about to say something back to Gilbert but the only thing that was able to come out of his throat was a moan as Gilbert began teasing his nipples.

Gilbert had his free hand over one of Matthew's nipples and was he watched the Omega moaning from the light teasing, he soon had the other nipple between his teeth working the flesh between his teeth until it hardened. He worked both of the small nubs of flesh until they were perked and red raw. Gilbert was thankful for the clothes that the monastery wears as it allowed him access to the Omega's now slick soaked entrance. He quickly inserted two of his fingers into the Omega's body and started to scissor them to quickly loosen Matthew up. But it seemed like the Omega was too tense; Gilbert placed his mouth back next to Matthew's ear. "If you don't loosen up zhis could end up hurting you more zhan it should, although I don't mind hearing you scream as I fuck you senseless."

At his words Matthew did the best that he could to relax so that it would hurt him less.

When Gilbert was happy that the blond had relaxed a bit he released his hold on Matthew's hands but kept them in place with the use of some of his demonic power for the time being so that he couldn't run away; now with both of his hands free he took off his shirt and undid the front of his trousers releasing his fully erect member.

Matthew could only shudder at the sight of Gilbert's toned body. He once again tried to say something to the Alpha but he could only scream loudly as Gilbert started to push into him, hitting his sweet spot as he did so.

When Gilbert was fully inside Matthew he quickly pulled out only leaving the tip inside of the Omega and then quickly thrusted back into Matthew with the full strength of his demonic power, whilst holding onto Matthew's hips strong enough to leave bruises with his fingerprints that would last for weeks on the Omega's skin.

Matthew was indeed screaming as Gilbert continued to thrust into him as hard as he could, the pain that he had felt at the beginning had now given away to nothing but sheer pleasure. He couldn't tell Gilbert to slow down even if he wanted to; to him it felt too good to have any other pace than the one that Gilbert had set. With every thrust from that Gilbert gave he hit Matthew's sweet spot.

Matthew was in a world of ecstasy thanks to Gilbert. He just wanted to be claimed by the Alpha so that he could have this feeling again and again. Matthew reached out to Gilbert and latched onto his arms as he did best to time his hips to Gilbert's thrusts.

Gilbert grinned at Matthew's actions. "Zhat's it. Zhat's my Omega, want my cock and no others for zhe rest of your life."

Matthew was finally able to find his voice as he felt himself getting close to his climax. "Ah~ G-Gilbert . . . I-I'm close. P-Please claim me. Make me yours." He then tilted his head to one side to allow the Alpha better access to his neck so that he could place his mate mark on him.

Gilbert grabbed a hold of the base of Matthew's neglected member to deny his release as he placed his mouth against the exposed neck. "Your mine now don't forget Zhat. Now let me hear you say it."

Matthew shuddered as his release was denied by Gilbert. "I'm yours. I will always be yours Gilbert, my Alpha."

At Matthew's words Gilbert began to pump the Omega's member. This brought Matthew over the edge as he screamed out Gilbert's name.

Gilbert felt Matthew's muscles tighten around him bring him over the edge, he bit down on the crook of Matthew's neck as he filled the Omega with his seed.

Tino had been walking through the hallways of the monastery talking with the fellow elder Omega's about what had happened to Arthur and what they thought the best course of action would be for the young Omega. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a scream. When they suddenly feared that something bad had happened they rushed in the direction that they heard the scream coming from.

They burst through the door of Matthew's room and were all shocked by what they saw. Matthew was wrapped up in a blanket and was unconscious; being carried in the arms of a demon Alpha with white hair.

Gilbert looked at the shocked group of Omegas that had burst in through the door. "Sorry but I'll be taking zhis one with me back to hell." And with that Gilbert walked through a portal back to hell, his prize now in his arms.

Tino looked at the now empty room stunned at what had just happened. First Arthur and now Matthew had been claimed by a demon Alpha. "This isn't good. All of our young Omegas are at risk now. We have to increase the demon wards around the monastery to keep them all safe."

"That won't be possible Tino. We don't have any strong enough to cancel out the demon King's power."

"The-Then we'll just have to increase the number of the ones that we do have and pray for the best. We can't allow anymore Omegas to be claimed by more demons."

* * *

Arthur continued to run through the halls of the monastery being careful when he heard anyone nearby. He kept running till he got to a store room where he knew that no one would look for him, but now he had to think about what to do next.

 _"_ _W-What am I going to do now? Sure I've gotten out of that room but I'm still at risk of being caught and thrown back into that room."_ Arthur began to pace in the room that he was hiding in. _"Come on Arthur think there must be something that you can come up with."_

After a short while Arthur noticed that there was a small window in the room. He went towards the window but found that it was too high up for him to reach. Arthur looked around the room and found a box that he could stand on; he placed it under the window and used it to look out the window. What he saw that it was night time.

 _"_ _This is perfect I can sneak out."_ Arthur stepped off the box and was about to head out of the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he remembered that he was still dressed in his monastery clothes. He knew that even if he could get off the monastery grounds he would easily be found and brought back by force.

 _"_ _I need some different clothes so that I can blend into the public."_ He started to look around the store room again checking every box that he could find, hoping that it was one of the boxes of clothes they gave to the less fortunate.

Arthur was about to give up on his search when he finally checked the box that he had used to look out the window and gave a sigh of relief when he found what he had been looking for. _"Oh thank goodness, if I hadn't found these I would have had to risk one of the other store rooms."_

Arthur started to change into some of the clothes that he had found. He put on a plain white shirt, a pair of brown trousers that stopped just above his ankles and a pair of brown leather boots that just about covered his ankles. The last thing that he pulled out of the box was a hooded cloak that he was quick to wrap around his shoulders to protect him from the cold night air and thanks to the hood he was able to cover his hair which he was sure would give him away easily. The clothes that he was now wearing were a bit too big on him, but he thought that if he was indeed carrying Alfred's child then they would have plenty of room for his soon to be growing stomach.

Arthur then left the store room and made a quick dash for the exit, to his and his child's freedom. And unknown to him right into the arms of Alfred.

* * *

 **A/N: phew I didn't realise how long it had been since I last wrote a smut scene and one that wasn't USUk on top of that so I hope that its good**

 **well seems like Alfred is now determined to get Arthur back just how that will take is something that you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **so like I said at the beginning I tried my best to make sure that the stuff between Gilbert and Matthew seemed less like rape because I didn't want that in this fic. I did my best so hopefully no one sees it like that.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arthur had finally made it in to the town without anyone catching him. As he had made his way out he had stopped by the kitchen relived to find that it was empty; Arthur had grabbed as much food as he could carry and stuffed it into a bag that had been lying on the side. He ran through the quite streets still being careful as it felt that he was being constantly watched by someone.

 _"_ _Where can I go now? The monastery was the only home that I've ever known. What do I do? I'm a mated Omega who doesn't have their Alpha beside them and on top of that I'm possibly carrying said Alpha's child."_ Arthur carried on running as fast as his body would allow him, his thoughts kept throwing one question after the other at him. _"But there is one thing that I am certain about. I cannot stay in this town. As soon as they know that I'm gone they will search this town leaving no stone unturned until they find me. I have to get to another town as far away as possible."_

Arthur eventually made it to the outskirts of the town and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Just before he crossed the towns border he gave a quick look over his shoulder and say goodbye to the only place he's ever called his home.

Arthur had walked all night and into the next day before he reached the next town and when he did he was beyond the point of exhaustion, he could barely keep his eyes open and his feet ached to the point that he was sure that he had worn through the boots that he was wearing.

As Arthur stumbled through the town doing his best to avoid the townspeople as they went by with their lives all he could think about was how tired he was. _"Damn it I'm so tired. If only I could find somewhere to rest . . . But I can't. I have to keep going. This still isn't far enough away from them. I have to get further away. As far away as possible."_

Arthur carried on walking through the town but as the day progressed he found it harder and harder to carry on walking. So he inevitably ducked into a small alley way and hide himself between some abandoned boxes. Once he was comfortable as he could be he opened the bag with his food in it and pulled out some of the bread that he had been able to grab. He decided not to eat the whole lot as his small rations had to last for quite a while and even though that he could happily eat the whole lot, he knew that he would only come to regret it later on.

After his hunger was satisfied for the time being Arthur could feel his eyes feel his eyes starting to grow heavy. He tried to fight it off but due to walking all night he found that he barely had the strength to do so.

 _"_ _Well I guess that a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt."_ With that Arthur let sleep claim him.

As he slept he once again dreamt of the possible child that he was carrying, but this time the baby was a young child. He watched as the young boy ran through a grass field smiling happily as he looked at him. _"Mama, Papa come play with me."_

Arthur was confused by what the young child had said. He suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist. Arthur looked to his side to see who the arm belonged to; what he saw was Alfred in his Demon form standing next to him and smiling at the child in front of them.

Alfred soon stepped away from Arthur and headed for the small child. _"Don't worry son I'll play with you, I don't think that Mama will be able to seeing how he's carrying your brother or sister at the moment."_

At Alfred's words Arthur quickly looked down and saw that indeed was carrying another child inside of him.

Arthur awoke from his dream with a gasp. He quickly placed a hand on his stomach and gave a quick sigh of relief to find that it was still flat with no signs of any child inside of him. He ran his hand through his messy hair as he thought about the dream that he just had. Arthur couldn't help but admit that his heart fluttered when he saw Alfred smiling at the child.

When Arthur had calmed down from his dream he gave his surroundings a quick look. He was happy to see that he was still next to the boxes but what he wasn't happy to see was that the sun was close to setting. _"Oh just great I've gone and slept for most of the day. This isn't good they could be on my tail by now. . . . I need to get moving now."_

As Arthur ran from the alley way he bumped into another person sending him backwards landing harshly on the ground.

"Aiyah watch where you are going aru."

Arthur looked from where he was sitting on the ground and saw an angry looking Beta with brown hair that was tied off to one side and rested over one of his shoulders.

"S-Sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." Arthur shuddered as the Beta continued to look at him.

"Aiyah youngsters today have no respect for those around them." The Beta looked away from Arthur and then went to pick the box that he had dropped.

Arthur was about to help the Beta when another two people walked up to the Beta and started to talk to him. He could tell that one was another Beta with similar looks to the first Beta and the other was an Omega with white hair and purple eyes.

The other Beta was the one to speak first. "Brother is everything ok?"

"Yes Leon I just dropped our delivery when this Omega bumped into me." The first Beta shot Arthur another look that caused Arthur to shudder again.

The white haired Omega walked over to Arthur and held his hand out to him. "Are you ok? You didn't hurt yourself did you? And sorry about Yao he can be a bit grumpy when it comes to the deliveries. My names Emil by the way and this is my mate Leon."

Arthur took the hand that was offered to him and let the other Omega help him back up onto his feet. "Uh . . . yes I'm fine thank you and it was more my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going. My names Arthur, thank you for your help there."

"What were you doing in that alley any way aru?" Yao said now with the box in his hands.

Arthur looked at the three people staring at him. His thoughts were trying to come up with the best excuse that he could think of that wouldn't make him sound like an insane person. "I um . . . I'm travelling . . . round for a bit that's all and I . . . was walking around the town and took a wrong turn."

Yao glared at Arthur not fully believing his story. As he looked at the young Omega he noticed part of a small mark on his neck. "Where's your mate aru? That mark on your neck is a mating mark isn't it?"

One of Arthur's hands instantly flew up to his neck to hide the mark from the eyes of the people around him. He had no idea what to say to the others. In his plan of escape he had never thought about what to do and what to say if he ever ran into other people.

From where he was standing Emil was able to catch the other Omega's scent and he was able to smell something specific about it. "Yao's right you have a mate. Where is he? You didn't run away from your mate did you, because that's a bad thing to do you can get into a lot of trouble for that."

Arthur was panicking he didn't know what to say to them that didn't make him sound insane. _"Sh-shit I don't know what to say to them. Well what can I say that doesn't make me sound bloody nuts to them? Come on Arthur think, think."_ Eventually Arthur decided to tell them something that was half true.

"I-I didn't run away from my mate. My . . . my family didn't approve of the mate that I had chosen and had sent him away not long after we had mated. . . And now I'm on my way to meet up with him in his town."

"Aiyah that's terrible where is your mate from then?" Yao placed the box back down on the ground and looked at Arthur saddened by his story.

"He-He's from another two towns over I believe." Arthur was happy that they seemed to believe his story about Alfred.

"That's a long way to travel on your own. Do you have any way to get there?" Leon asked out of concern for the other Omega.

"Uh no I don't have any way to get there other than by walking there." Arthur couldn't help but look away from the trio standing in front of him, his face turning a shade of red as he did so.

"Are you insane aru? That will take forever to walk." Yao sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look we're heading in that direction so why don't you travel with us until you get to that town."

Arthur couldn't believe what Yao was saying and he just couldn't believe his luck. He didn't think that after bumping into the Beta, literally, that he would be able to find a way to create distance between him and the monastery. "R-Really? You will? Thank you Yao, thank you so much."

"Don't mention it aru. Now come on our wagon is this way." Yao once again picked up the box and headed towards the large crowd of townspeople.

Arthur followed Yao, Leon and Emil through the town until they reached the wagon that Yao had mentioned.

When they reached the wagon Yao placed the box that he had been carrying into the back of it and then went towards the front of it. Leon helped both Emil and then Arthur into the back of the wagon before he joined Yao at the front, taking a seat next to his brother.

Arthur sat opposite to Emil in the back of the wagon in a small space nestled between some more boxes. As the wagon started to move Arthur could only hope that the road wouldn't be too bumpy.

As they passed through the town Arthur couldn't help but wander something about his fellow Omega. _"If the younger Beta is Emil's mate then why aren't they sitting next to each other?"_

Emil was able to notice that Arthur was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?"

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at Emil's sudden question. "Oh I was just wandering why you aren't sitting next to your mate?"

"That's because . . . it's not exactly safe for me to sit up front at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My last heat was about three months ago and well . . . me and Leon are expecting our first child." Emil quickly looked at Leon and saw that the other was looking back at him smiling. "What about you Arthur? Are you and your mate expecting as well?"

Arthur could feel his face heat up at the sudden question from the other Omega. "Um . . . well it's too early to tell but there's a strong possibility that I am." Arthur couldn't believe what he just said. Those words coming out of his mouth sort of made it feel like he was accepting the fact that he could be carrying Alfred's child and he felt right to saying those words.

At this Yao suddenly turned his head around to look at Arthur. "You're carrying aru? Oh just great two carrying Omegas in my wagon. Just my luck aru."

* * *

When Matthew woke up he found that he wasn't in his room, or any room that he recognised from the monastery. He tried to sit up in the bed that he had woken up in only to find out two things, one that the lower half of his lower body was in a lot of pain and two his wrists were tied up together. He looked at his wrists and saw that they had been tied together with rope; Matthew tried to undo the rope but was stopped when he felt the presence of an Alpha in the room. It was then that he noticed that the only thing that was covering his body was the sheet from his own bed. He tried to cover himself with the sheet as best as he could with his wrists bound together.

"Zhere's no need to do zhat meine little Birdie, I've already seen everything and I quite like it."

Matthew looked to where he heard the voice coming from and saw that Gilbert was leaning against an open door whilst looking at Matthew with a mischievous grin on his face. To Matthew it didn't look as if Gilbert was just looking at him, it was like he was eyeing him up for something. He also noticed that the Alpha wasn't wearing a shirt and was showing off his toned upper body to the Omega.

Gilbert started to make his way over to Matthew the grin on his face not faltering even as Matthew started to back away from the Alpha.

Matthew did his best to back away from Gilbert, but his back soon came into contact with the wall behind just as Gilbert had started to crawl on to the bed and closer to Matthew. "Wh-Where am I? And why am I here with you?"

Gilbert quickly grabbed a hold of one of Matthew's ankles and dragged the blond back towards him with a small squeak from the other as he did so. When he had brought the Omega closer to him, he took his bound wrists and placed them above the Omega's head and held them in place as he settled himself in between Matthew's legs. "You meine little Birdie are in Hell because you are now meine mate, und I plan to have a lot of fun with you for as long as possible."

Matthew tried to get away from the Alpha but found that once again his grip on him kept him in his place. "N-No that's not possible. Le-let go of me, wait where are you touchin-ah~"

Gilbert kept on grinning as he began to stroke Matthew's quickly hardening member. "Now, now meine birdie do as you're Alpha says, I don't vant to clip your vings cause zhen we can't have any fun."

Matthew flinched as he felt Gilbert's grip on his wrists tighten to the point that they might break at any moment.

"Now are you going to be a good mate und do as I say?" Gilbert maintained his hold on Matthew's wrists as he waited for the others answer.

Matthew's Omega instincts started to kick in and found that he couldn't stop himself from doing what the other says. "I-I'll do as you say my Alpha."

Gilbert loosened his grasp on Matthew's wrists so that he wasn't causing the other any pain but still had enough strength so that the Omega couldn't get away from him. "Good little Birdie. Now seeing as zhat you're awake why don't we have some fun? Oh und by the way little Birdie you might von't to start getting used to pain I'm not a demon for nothing."

Gilbert let go of Matthew's wrists and then quickly flipped the Omega so that he was lying on his front. Gilbert then raised Matthew's hips up so that they lined up with his own.

Matthew tried to crawl away from Gilbert but found that the others hold on his hips tightened with each of his movements. "P-Please just let me go."

Gilbert looked up away from Matthew for a brief moment as he thought about the Omega's request. "Hmmmm nein I vant to have some fun Birdie. Und I vant to have some fun vith you." One of Gilbert's hands let go of Matthew's hips, he let his fingers ghost over Matthew's skin as they headed towards the Omega's entrance finding slight trace of slick already coming out of Matthew.

Matthew could feel Gilbert's fingers teasing his skin with the light touches of his finger tips. He couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping his throat when he felt Gilbert's fingers teasing his entrance. And when he felt one of the fingers enter him he couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of the sudden intrusion.

Gilbert couldn't help but grin at Matthew's reaction. He decided to see how long the other could handle with the teasing and make Matthew practically beg him for more. He kept on teasing the other as slowly as he could and for as long as possible until he finally had Matthew begging for more from the other.

"P-Please . . . I want more." Matthew begged as the others slow teasing had him wanting more from the other.

Gilbert leaned in against the others ear as he continued to tease Matthew at the same slow pace. "Is zhat any vay to talk to your Alpha?"

Matthew didn't want to give into Gilbert but found it difficult as the slow and teasing touches were becoming agonising and had him wanting more from the other. "P-Please my . . . my Alpha I . . . I want more. Please give me more."

Gilbert had to stop himself from laughing as it all too easy for him to control. He complied with Matthew's wished and was quick to add a second finger into the Omega's entrance and then to scissor his fingers to loosen the Omega up but he still kept it light and teasing.

Matthew couldn't stop himself from moaning with the second finger now inside him, but he found that the other was still keeping his movements light. Matthew pushed his hips back in the hope that Gilbert would stop teasing him. "P-Please my Alpha I can't take much more."

"Oh~ vhats zhis is meine Omega already at his limit or does he vant his mates cock inside zhat badly?" Gilbert removed his fingers from inside the Omega and then lined himself up with Matthew and pressed his still clothed member against the other delighting in the small moans that he gave out. "If you vant it zhat badly zhen you're going to have to beg for it meine Birdie."

Matthew didn't want to do as Gilbert had said, but he found the feeling of the others member pressing against him to be too much for him to deny that he wanted. "My Alpha I want your big cock inside me please. Oh please my Alpha I want you so much."

Gilbert stopped pressing against Matthew as he grinned. "Now how can I deny my Omega vhen he begs so nicely. "Gilbert then undid the front of his trousers, releasing his fully erect member. Just as he was about to push into Matthew he decided to be nice to the Omega for the time being and not be too rough with him.

Matthew couldn't stop himself from loudly moaning as he felt Gilbert push into him. The feeling of pleasure was short lived when Gilbert's movements were much slower and gentler than last time. He found himself wanting Gilbert to be rough with him. "G-Gilbert please I want more."

Gilbert slowed his movements even more at Matthew's request. "Oh~ vaht is it zhat you vant?"

"I . . . I want what . . . I want." Matthew found it hard to voice what he wanted from Gilbert. "Please fuck me like you did last time."

 _"_ _Ksesesesese looks like I was right to choose this Omega. I am going to have a lot of fun with him."_ Gilbert soon complied with Matthew's wishes and started to pound into him with his demonic strength.

Matthew was thankful for the sudden change in pace and was moaning as loudly as he could as each of Gilbert's thrusts hit his sweet spot with such strength that made Matthew's throat start to hurt.

Thanks to Gilbert's earlier teasing it wasn't long till Matthew felt himself reaching his climax. With one more strong thrust from Gilbert, Matthew found himself practically screaming Gilbert's name as he reached his end. Gilbert stilled his movements as he felt Matthew's walls tighten around to the point where he couldn't move and he filled the other with his seed. As they both came down from their post highs, both Matthew and Gilbert both collapsed onto the bed below them as they both tied to catch their breaths back.

When Gilbert finally pulled himself out of Matthew he turned himself over so that he was now lying on his back. He then felt Matthew cuddling up against him. Gilbert wrapped one of his arms around Matthew's body and pulled the other close to him. He smiled down at Matthew's sleeping form happy how the other instinctively cuddled up against him. They both fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I would just like to thank all of you for being patient and supportive with me for this chapter, I have been quite busy with university lately so that means updates on all of fics are going to have to wait for a bit as I am currently writing my dissertation and that is taking up a lot of my time but I was able to get this and another fics chapter done eventually.**

 **we now have the additional ship of HongIce which I just think is adorable and I couldn't resist adding them to this along with a not so happy Yao. and of course some more PruCan cause why not.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time that Arthur had arrived at the town that he was heading for he was more than glad to have bumped into Yao after running out of that alley way, as he was able to get the town where he thought that he would be safe in much less time then he would have if he had walked like he had originally planned to. Whilst Arthur was travelling with them he had asked Emil what he should look out for if was indeed carrying a child inside him, and now he had an idea of what to look out for if he was carrying Alfred's child like everyone thought that he was.

Leon helped Arthur and then Emil out of the back of the wagon after they arrived in the town. "Do you know where you're going from here Arthur?"

Arthur quickly looked around the town trying his best to make it look like he was looking for Alfred. "Ah . . . yes I should be fine from here. I think I can remember where he said that he lives. I really can't thank you and brother enough for helping me to get here."

Yao placed one of the boxes from the back of the wagon down onto the ground and then looked at Arthur. "It was nice to actually get to know you Arthur, even if I wasn't all that nice to you when we first met. All the best with finding your mate Arthur."

"Thank you Yao." Arthur looked at the trio with a smile on his face being happy to have met them.

As Arthur walked into the crowded streets of the town he made sure that Yao and the others couldn't see him before he dived into a nearby alleyway that was empty, he stayed there until he saw Yao, Leon and Emil get back into their wagon and leave the town. Arthur felt bad for having to lie to such nice people, but he knew that if he told them the truth of his situation then he would not only being putting them in danger but he would risk the of his freedom.

When he felt that it was safe he left the alleyway and started to make his way around the town, this time being more careful to not bump into any other people.

As Arthur walked about the town he felt a sense of ease that he would be safe here in this town and if he was indeed carrying a child it felt like a good town to raise his child as he watched the smiling faces of the young children that ran about the town.

When he noticed that the sun was getting low in sky Arthur started to panic. _"I . . . I need to find somewhere to stay for tonight. There is no way that I'll stay safe if I stay on the streets."_ Arthur started to walk faster through the town until he came across an inn. _"Oh thank goodness an inn. Now I just hope that I can stay here without any money."_

After Arthur walked into the inn he was hit by the feeling of warmth from a roaring fire and the smell of food that made his stomach rumble with the hunger for a decent meal. He walked further into the inn in the hope that he would find someone who worked there and that they might help him in some way. Arthur was careful as he walked past the tables filled with patrons as he made his way to the back of the inn to where he could faintly see someone pouring drinks.

When he finally made it to the back of the inn he did his best to get the attention of the person but found that it was difficult as the person was so busy that he just didn't seem to stop. "Um e-excuse me. I . . . I was wondering if. . . . please if you could."

Arthur was about ready to give when he was approached by a young blonde girl with green eyes. "Is there a problem sir?"

Arthur looked at the young girl standing beside him feeling as if he could trust her and thought that maybe she might be able to help him. "I was just hoping to get a place to stay for the night."

The young girl walked past Arthur but still looked at him as she did so. "Is it just one night that you want to stay here or will you be staying longer?"

Arthur was a little shocked by the sudden question from the young girl. He decided to stick with the same back story that he had told Yao and his family. "Oh . . . I'm not sure at the moment. You see I'm looking for someone and I'm not sure how long that's going to take me."

"Well that's ok you can stay here for as long as you need to find this person, I'm guessing that it's your mate that you are looking for then?"

Arthur placed a hand over the mate mark on his neck still not quite used to having it on him where everyone could see it. "Ah . . . yes I am looking for my mate, we got separated by force; but before that he told me that he lives in this town but not where."

The young girl opened a draw and pulled out a book which she then opened. "That's terrible to hear. Well you can stay as long as you need to find your mate. We don't have much available at the moment but there is a small room if that's fine."

"That is more than enough thank you so much. I don't know how I can thank you for your help."

"It's not a problem. It's the least that I could do for a fellow Omega; my name is Lily by the way. What's yours?"

"It's Arthur Kirkland." Arthur was a little apprehensive about using his name but felt that he was far enough away from the monastery for him to be safe to use it for the time being.

Lily wrote Arthur's name down in the book before closing it and putting it back into the draw that she had gotten it out from. She then picked up a small silver key and headed towards a staircase. "If you could just follow me I'll show you to your room Arthur."

Arthur followed Lily up the stairs. As he did so he couldn't help but think that Lily was a little young to be running this inn by herself. "Do you run this inn all by yourself Lily?

"No it's a family run business. My older brother Vash is the one that runs it, I just help out as much as I can. My brother is very protective of me and any Alpha or Beta that walks in here knows that if they don't want to be thrown out by their ears then I am not to be touched in any sort of way."

Arthur listened to Lily's story being a little jealous of the fact that she had a proper family that cared about her. _"It must be nice to have a family that cares about you, not hide secrets from you and actually be there for you."_

Lily eventually stopped at a door which she then placed the key that she was carrying into and then opened the door. "This will be your room whilst you stay here. There isn't much in the room just the basics really so I hope that will be ok Arthur."

Arthur looked into the room seeing that it was about the same size of his old room back in the monastery, with a bed, a small chest of draws with a wash bowl on top of it. "It's perfectly fine Lily thank you." Arthur placed his bag down on the bed and as he was about to say something to Lily when someone walked up to Lily and start to talk to her.

"Lily what are you doing up here? And why did you sign in a guest without speaking with me first?" A blonde male that looked like an older version of Lily walked up the young Omega.

"He tried to talk to you Vash but you just ignored him so I did what was needed. What you taught me to do." Lily talked to her brother and explained why she had helped Arthur.

"What? I didn't notice someone other than the customers trying to talk to me. And just how exactly does this new guest plan to pay to pay for their room?" Vash did his best to remain calm in front of his younger sister, but the situation was one that left him not that happy with his sister but at the same time he was proud of Lily for how well she handled the situation.

"Actually." Both Lily and Vash looked at Arthur as he cut in on their conversation. "Actually I don't have any money with me. I left my home with only the few things that I could get a hold of as I ran."

"Well." Vash walked into the room and grabbed Arthur's bag before quickly walking back out the room and headed straight for the stairs. "Unfortunately I am not like my sister. I have to think about how I can keep our families inn going and I can't do that by giving away rooms."

Arthur quickly followed behind Vash trying to catch up to him as fast as possible. When he caught up with the Alpha he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Wait there must be something please." Arthur tried his best to think of an idea that would allow him to stay in the inn. "I . . . I . . . I could work here as payment for my room. I saw how busy you were earlier I could be of some help to you and the inn. Please I don't have anywhere else to go."

Vash was silent for a moment as he thought about Arthur's idea. As he thought he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw that Lily was looking at him in a way that was telling to say yes to the idea and to let Arthur stay with them. "Fine you can stay. But only if you help out." Vash handed back Arthur's bag to him.

"Thank you so much, I promise that I will help out here as best as I can." Arthur took his bag back from Vash and rushed back to his room and placed it back down on his bed along with his cloak before rushing back to Vash and Lily. When he was back with them they headed back downstairs.

When they made it back downstairs Vash had noticed that the number of patrons had increased in the brief moment that he left. "Damn looks like there are more people. Lily can you go back into the kitchen and check on things there. Arthur you'll be with me serving the patrons. Have you by any chance done anything like this before?"

Arthur thought about his life for a moment trying to think if his life at the monastery would count. "Ummmm . . . I kind have done something similar in the past."

Vash scratched the back of his head as he contemplated Arthur's answer. "Well I guess that 'kind of' will have to do for now. Now come we have to get to work." Vash walked off in the direction of where the tables were so that he could see what the new patrons wanted.

Arthur quickly followed after Vash making sure to keep close to him until he was sure that he could handle things himself.

Back at the monastery Tino was at the point of pulling his hair out with everything that had been happening, first Arthur being mated with the demon King, then Matthew being taken by a demon as well and now Arthur had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Tino was walking through one of the hallways with Feliciano as they headed for the younger Omega's room. Everyone at the monastery had been told what had happened and were now on edge and being careful about anyone from outside the monastery. "How can this be happening? Why now of all times does this have to happen? We need to find out were Arthur ran off to and get him back here before the demon King finds him and then takes him away from us."

"Ve and what about Matthew? Are we going to try and get him back as well?"

"Unfortunately there isn't anything we can do to get him back and he's not the main priority right now. If we can get Arthur back then we can start to think about getting Matthew back as well." Tino sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall. "That's if we can get him back. That Demon probably took him to the one place that we can't get to. Have there by any chance been any sittings of Arthur?"

Tino and Feliciano continued walking after Tino had pushed himself away from the wall that he had been leaning on. "Ve no. No one has seen him but . . . but we are still looking Tino. I know that we'll find him." Feliciano looked at the older Omega hoping that what he had said to Tino would get his hopes back up.

Tino stopped walking and placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder and smiled to the young Omega as he spoke. "You are good boy Feliciano. I just hope that nothing bad ever happens to you and that you stay just the way that you are for the rest of time."

When they finally reached Feliciano's room they both bid each other goodbye with a smile on each of their faces and small wave to each other before Feliciano walked into his room. When Feliciano was in his room he made sure to lock the door behind him before letting out a loud sigh as he rested his head on the door.

"Long day meine geliebte?"

Feliciano quickly turned around and saw a tall blonde man sitting on his bed. As soon as he saw the blonde man he smiled and ran right towards him. "Ludwig, it's great to see you again. I missed you so~ much."

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano happy to have the small Omega back in his arms again. He smiled as he watched Feliciano nuzzle against him showing of his demon fangs as he did so. "I missed you too Feli." He pushed Feliciano away from him and looked him in the eye and saw the pained look in the other's eyes. "Has something happened since I vas last here? We haven't been found out have we? It vas a lot more difficult for me to get passed zhe wards zhis time. "

Feliciano's smile fell at Ludwig's questions but knew that he deserved to know what had happened since he was last here. "Arthur got mated to the Demon King and is now possibly carrying his child, and then he ran away. And then Matthew was taken by a demon with white hair and red eyes."

"Vell zhat explains something." Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose as Feliciano's words made sense to him.

"Ve~ what is it Ludwig?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with curious eyes.

"Meine bruder is zhe demon vith white hair und red eyes. Und for zhe last couple of days he's been staying in his chambers for a reason zhat I now know." Ludwing couldn't help but sigh at the memory of his brother telling to cover his work for a while.

"Ve~ well at least . . . I don't know what to say things have changed so much here and not for the good." Feliciano pushed himself against Ludwig as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Ludwig rubbed calming circles onto Feliciano's back as he felt the Omega's tears hit his shirt. "Shhhh Feli it's ok. I'm right here so zhere's no need to vorry."

Feliciano pulled his face away from Ludwig and looked back up to him with tears still in his eyes. "Vee~ Lu-Ludwig can you get me away from here please?"

Ludwig cupped the side of Feliciano's face as he looked into the Omega's eyes. "Of course Feli. Vhen your next heat comes around I'll get you out of here and to a place vhere you'll be safe from likes of Tino und zhe others. And zhen you'll be my mate for zhe rest of time." When he was sure that Feliciano had calmed down enough he pulled the other back towards him as another way of reassuring the Omega. And when he made sure that Feliciano wasn't looking up at him he gave a sinister grin at how his plan was finally coming together after such a long time in the making.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so I had actually got this done a little while ago but then I forgot about it due to normal life and I only just remembered about it. hopefully that won't ever happen again.**

 **sorry if this one seems a little bit shorter than previous chapters, that would be because that ending seemed just like the right place to end the chapter to me.**

 **now we have Vash, Lily and Ludwig and we have said goodbye to Yao, Leon and Emil but who knows they might be back one day.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a good couple of months since Arthur had started to live and work at the inn. At first he was a bit shaky, always relying on Vash and Lily to help him out whenever something happened especially when an Alpha had started to lay their hands on him. But after a while Arthur seemed to find his feet in the inn so he didn't need to rely on Vash and Lily so much; he even noticed that any Alpha that in the past that had tried to make a move on him now seemed to actually move away from him. Arthur wasn't going to question it as he actually preferred not to be noticed by other people. But there was one thing that did make people notice him, and that was his slowly growing belly. It was only small at the moment but it was easy to notice from the side.

Arthur now knew that he was indeed carrying Alfred's child. At first it was hard for him to accept the fact but after the second week of waking up to empty the contents of his stomach. Once he had accepted the fact Arthur soon found that he came to care for the child that he was carrying and at night just as he was about to fall asleep he would rub small circles over his growing belly.

In his time at the inn Arthur had come to see Vash and lily as his family and they even started to treat Arthur as if they were indeed family. It wasn't all that hard as most people that when they first saw them they would think that they were related with their blonde hair and green eyes. And Arthur was happy with his life, he had found some people that accepted him and treated him like family and the thoughts of Tino and the monastery were no longer his top priority for the time being.

Today was just another ordinary day at the inn; Vash and Arthur were both serving patrons of the inn whilst Lily was in the kitchen making sure that any food that left the kitchen was the right order.

"Arthur could you take these to the table by the window on the left." After Lily had handed Arthur a couple plates of food she couldn't help but notice that he was looking a bit tired. "After this why don't you take a break for a bit and rest? You're looking a bit tired."

"I'm fine Lily don't worry about me, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night that is all." Arthur could see the sudden worry on Lily's face and he knew that to not cause the young Omega any worry he would have to let her know that it wasn't anything to worry about. "Don't worry Lily all it was, was a bad dream. Nothing else I promise you." With that Arthur carried on with the rest of his day in the hopes that it would be like all the previous days he has been through ever since meeting Vash and Lily.

But little did Arthur know his peaceful life was about to come crashing down, again. And this time Arthur might not get away unscathed.

* * *

For the last couple of months Alfred had been spending practically all his time spying on Arthur. Watching him as he lived his life at the inn, and he wasn't all that happy when other Alphas started to lay their filthy all over what is his. One time when he saw another Alpha touch Arthur he let a growl that was so commanding that the other Alpha seemed to hear and instantly back away from the Omega and it seemed like ever since then any Alpha that came near Arthur would immediately and quickly move away from him.

When Alfred was watching Arthur he couldn't help but look at his slowly growing belly. "That is proof that you are mine and mine alone Arthur."

And every time that he watched Arthur he couldn't help but place a hand on the mirror, just over the Omega's growing belly. And when Alfred did this it was if he could feel the child inside Arthur, their child.

But Alfred had another reason for watching Arthur each day. Ever since the Omega had left his home Alfred had a feeling that Arthur and their child was still in danger, and he had planned that if anything or anyone would threaten him or the child that he would bring them both to Hell even if he had to do it while Arthur was kicking and screaming.

Just watching Arthur wasn't the only thing that Alfred had done to ensure Arthur's safety. At one point Alfred even had some of his most loyal of demons watching over Arthur in the human world to make sure that no one got too close to the Omega. He would have sent Gilbert but it seemed like the albino demon wasn't going to leave his new Omega any time soon, and there was the fact that Gilbert wasn't the fondest on disguising himself in the human world. And those humans always seemed to be cautious of any one that had the classic red eyes of a demon.

"I wish that Gilbert would understand that it is not awesome to be stabbed in the gut by a pitchfork, those stupid things hurt." Alfred then rubbed a spot on his abdomen where in the past he had been stabbed by a pitchfork when his human disguise had slipped at the wrong time, even just remembering it Alfred could feel a dull ache as if the pitchfork had only just pierced his flesh.

When Alfred looked back to the mirror he was shocked to see that things had changed very quickly. "This isn't good I need to get to Arthur and quick!" with that Alfred quickly ran out of his private chambers determined to get to Arthur as quickly as possible.

* * *

One week ago back at the monastery Tino was having a hard time dealing with everything that had been happening in such a short space of time. First Arthur, then Matthew and now Feliciano had also been taken by a demon and during his heat as well, meaning that it would be near impossible to get him back.

Tino was sitting in his office at his desk as he thought of all the things that had happened at his once peaceful monastery. "Of all the Omegas why did it have to be Feliciano to be taken next? He was the most innocent one here, so why did it have to be him?"

Tino was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that there was someone knocking at the door to his office and then step into his office.

"Tino? Sir I have some news for you that you might like to hear."

At this Tino snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the person that had walked into his office. "What? News? What is it? What is the news that you have? Have you finally located Arthur?"

"We believe so sir. Some of the scouts that were sent out to the further towns have come back saying that there have been some sightings of someone that fits Arthur's description in a town two towns over from here."

Tino quickly rushed from his desk to the door to his office shocking the other person doing so. "What are you waiting for? We need to get to that town immediately and get to Arthur."

With that Tino and some other Omegas set out from the monastery and headed out to the town where there had been sightings of Arthur.

By the time they had reached the town days had passed and the sun had began to set on the day that they arrived on, but that wasn't going to deter Tino from finding Arthur before it became too late to do anything.

* * *

Arthur didn't know why but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he continued to work in the inn he couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations that were taking place around him, and there was one in particular that had him on edge.

"You know it was strange seeing those Omegas asking if we had seen another Omega here."

"Yeah and you know what else made it strange was the way that they dressed. I've never seen Omegas dressed like that before. Do you think that it's a new way of attracting a mate that they've come up with?"

"Hmmmmm I'm not sure it wouldn't make sense. But you know what I think that they might have been from that monastery two towns over?"

"You can't be serious. Why would they come all this way looking for someone?"

"Who knows, maybe this blonde male Omega with green eyes that they're looking for is someone important?"

"Or maybe a thief. He might have stolen something from them."

It was when Arthur heard the description of the Omega that he knew it was him that they were talking about and that if he didn't leave this town soon then he would lose the child growing inside of him, the child that has come to deeply care for.

But there was a problem. If he left now then he would be found instantly; he had to leave in the dead of night once again. Until then he would have to stay away from anyone that was talking about him.

That plan would have worked if two of his fellow Omegas from the monastery hadn't gone and walked in to the inn right that second.

As soon as Arthur saw them he quickly hid behind the first thing that he could find that would block their view of him. This of course caught the attention of Lily a she happened to be standing right next to the spot that Arthur chose to hide behind.

"Arthur is everything okay?"

"Lily I'm sorry but I can't let those two Omegas that just walked in see me?" Arthur said, his voice was quite so that only Lily would hear him.

"Why is something wrong?" Lily looked at the older Omega a little worried at what was happening.

Arthur was hesitant to tell Lily but he knew that if he wanted to keep his child then he would need the young Omegas help to do so. "They want to take my child away from me before he's even born and then make it so that I can't have another child." Arthur looked at Lily as he placed a hand where his growing child sat inside of him. "Please Lily help me to keep my child."

One of the two Omegas walked up to Lily with a gentle smile on his face and spoke in a gentle tone. "Excuse me but I don't suppose that you've seen a friend of mine. He's an Omega like me with green eyes and blond hair that is darker and messier than mine. And he also has these very big eyebrows."

Lily was silent as she contemplated what to do. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen anyone like that around here."

"Are you sure that you haven't?" The Omega asked Lily again, to which Lily shook her head to say no. "Then I don't suppose that you know if this inn has any rooms available whilst me and some of my friends look for our friend."

"My big brother runs this inn but we don't have any rooms left and my brother is very busy at the moment and he can't be disturbed." Lily then watched as the two Omegas left the inn and when she was sure that they were gone and not coming back anytime soon she looked back to Arthur who was smiling at her in a way that said thank you. "Quickly go up to your room and hide. I'll come and tell when it's safe to leave."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice as he quickly made his back up the stairs and to his room where he stayed until when Lily told him it was safe.

It was in the dead of the night when Arthur heard someone knocking on the door to his room. He was beyond hesitant to answer the door in the fear that it might be someone from the monastery.

He only relaxed and then opened the door when he heard that it was Lily on the other side of the door. "Arthur it's me Lily it's safe to come out now. I've made sure that those two from earlier aren't around here."

Arthur carefully opened the door just to be on the safe side and when he saw that Lily was indeed on her own he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He followed Lily back down the stairs and then through the inn to a side door that lead out to an alley way.

Lily opened the door for Arthur but first she made saw that the cost was clear for the older Omega. "The streets should be completely empty Arthur, so you should be able to get away safely."

Arthur looked at Lily thankful for all the help that she had given to him. First giving him a place to live, then lying to his fellow Omegas and now helping to give both him and his unborn child a chance to escape. "I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me Lily."

"You don't need to thank me Arthur I'm just helping a friend and fellow Omega. Now go whilst you still have the chance." With that Lily pushed Arthur out the door. They both gave each other one last smile before Lily closed the door.

Arthur quickly ran through the alley way being careful to not trip over anything that was lying on the floor. His only thought as he ran was that he needed to get out of this town and as quickly as possible. Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't bothered to make sure that there wasn't anyone walking around the streets of the town and when he made it out of the alley way he heard someone call his name.

"Arthur." Arthur looked to where he heard his name being called from and saw that it was Tino and he looked extremely tired. "Thank the lord we found you at last. Now come on lets go home." Tino had his hand outstretched to Arthur in the hope that the young Omega would listen to reason and go back to the monastery with him.

"I'm not going back Tino, I'm never going back." Arthur turned away from Tino and began to run but unfortunately Tino had thought things through and Arthur's escape route was soon blocked off.

"Arthur be smart we don't want to hurt you, we just want you to come back home with us where you'll be safe from that demon."

"You mean my mate and the father of my child." Arthur spoke back to Tino; his voice was laced with venom towards the older Omega.

"He is a demon Arthur ne can never be your mate. I didn't want to do this but if you won't come with us willingly then we'll have to bring you back by force." At this the ones that had blocked off Arthur's escape route quickly closed in on him.

Arthur did his best to avoid them but he knew that this was his chance to get away. He quickly ran down another alleyway but the others were hot on his tail.

Arthur did his best to out run them but with the bag of his few belongings and the growing child inside of him he knew that he wouldn't be able to out run them forever. He saw that up ahead was another much smaller alleyway; he quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that the others were nowhere to be seen so he quickly dived down that alleyway and hid himself behind the first large object that he could find and waited for his pursuers to go past him. When he heard they're footsteps getting closer he covered his mouth as to hide himself even more from them.

When he was sure that they had gone past him and that they hadn't doubled back on themselves Arthur crept out of his hiding spot and went back the way that he came. What he wasn't expecting was a pair of arms to wrap around him as soon as he made it out of the alleyway.

Arthur struggled against the arms that now held him; he only stopped when the person holding him spoke in his ear. "Awwww and here I thought that you missed me my little Omega."Arthur froze on the spot he recognised that voice, it was Alfred. The feeling of Alfred's arms around him instantly calmed the Omega's fast beating heart.

Alfred smiled as Arthur relaxed in his arms. "That's a good boy. Did you miss me? Cause I certainly missed you." Alfred lowered one of his hands until he heard a quite moan come from the Omega. As soon as he heard Arthur moan under his touch Alfred licked the spot on Arthur's neck where his mate mark was causing yet another moan to come from Arthur.

"If you keep moaning like that then I won't hold back, I'll fuck you right here right now." Alfred leaned in close to Arthur and whispered into his ear. "And I won't care who hears or sees us."

A part of Arthur wanted Alfred to be true to his words as without realising it his body has become desperate for Alfred to hold him. But before Arthur had the chance to say anything he was suddenly ripped from Alfred's arms by none other than Tino.

Tino looked at Alfred determined to keep Arthur away from him. "You will not have him demon." Arthur struggled to get Tino to let go of him but it seemed like the older Omega wasn't going to let go of him that easily. When Arthur was finally able to shake Tino's hold on him he stood between Alfred and Tino unsure of what to do.

Alfred could only laugh at the other Omega's attempt to keep Arthur away from him. "Do you really think that you are able to stop me? I'm the King of Hell nothing and no one will stop me from getting what is mine." Alfred extended a hand out to Arthur, his wings opening as he did so. "Now come with me Arthur."

Arthur took a few steps towards Alfred but as he did so Tino tried to stop him. "No Arthur don't go with him. Hell isn't the place for you; please just come back with me you'll be safe for the rest of your life back at the monastery."

Alfred could only laugh at the older Omegas words. "Safe? That place is the last place he will be safe. Arthur if you come with me _our_ child will be safe; he will be able to grow up unlike with them. You know what they will do to you if you go back. So come with me."

Arthur walked over to Alfred and takes his hand and then as soon as Arthur did so Alfred then pulled him in close to him, wrapping his arm around the Omega's waist. "You've made the right choice Arthur." Alfred then used his other hand to open a portal that would take both him and Arthur back to Hell.

Alfred was about to lead Arthur through the portal when Tino tried one last time to change Arthur's mind. "Arthur please you're making a terrible mistake."

As Alfred and Arthur were about to step through the portal Alfred looks over his shoulder and back to the older Omega and with a devilish grin on his face he said. "You lose he's mine now."

Tino feel to his knees as Arthur walked through the portal to never return again to the world. "Arthur NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: ooooooooooohhhhh I have been planning this chapter for so long and I am so excited that I finally go the chance to write it down.**

 **at last my USUK boys are back together again, only took 6 chapters to do so. oh poor Tino you had tried so hard to keep them apart but it was inevitable with me as the writer ehehe.**

 **also I just want to say that I do have a tumblr (also gxgirl-93) page that I have been thinking about using for my fanfics, like posting progress or sneak peaks of what is going to happen and you guys can ask me questions about my fanfics or give your theories of what is going to happen or words of encouragement. and there are some cosplay pics on there so you can get an idea of what I look like (in cosplay at least).**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before we get started I would like everyone for waiting for this next chapter.**

 **Now with out further ado here is chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Alfred walked towards his private chambers with Arthur in his arms. The portal to hell had knocked the Omega out but Alfred knew that would happen as Arthur was a human and only a demon can cross between the worlds without being affected by it. Whenever another demon Alpha so much as looked at Arthur he snarled at them, practically telling them to get lost and that the Omega in his arms was his and no one else's.

When he finally made it back to his private chambers Alfred made sure to lock all the doors and windows that had access to the room; not only to keep other Alphas out but to keep Arthur in the room out of fear that he might try to run away from him. _"Even if he was to try to run away I wouldn't let him. And it's not like he wouldn't get far without another demon trying to get their filthy unworthy hands on him."_

Alfred carefully placed Arthur down onto the bed as to not wake him up just yet. Just before he walked away from his sleeping mate he couldn't help but place a hand on Arthur's growing belly. "You're safe now. The both of you are now, those idiots can't get you here." Alfred then soon left Arthur to rest as he went into his study to do some work whilst his mate slept.

Even though the door was closed as quietly as possible, as soon as it was closed Arthur's eyes fluttered open as he woke up to his new surroundings. He sat up on the bed he had woken up on to look at the room he was in. When he saw that the room he was in was one that he did not recognise he frantically placed a hand where his growing child sat in the hope that it was still there. And when he felt the growing bump beneath his hand he relaxed back into the bed.

Arthur thought back to the last thing that he could remember from before he woke up in this room. _"I was running away from Tino . . . wait . . . red eyes and black hair . . . Alfred. That's it Alfred came to get me. So does that mean I'm now in hell?"_ Arthur once again looked at his surroundings, finding them not to be what he had quite expected them to be. "Not what I was quite expecting hell to look like."

"That would be because these are my private chambers. And I refuse to live like a lowly demon when I am a King." Arthur looked to where he heard the voice coming from and saw that it was Alfred who was speaking to him as he leaned against a door frame with one arm above his head.

At the sight Alfred before him Arthur could feel his face getting warm as his blood rushed to his face. "It is good to see that you are awake Arthur it means that you survived the journey here without any complications." Alfred pushed himself off of the door frame and slowly started to make his way over to Arthur.

Arthur could only watch as Alfred made his way over to him. It was only when the bed dipped under Alfred's weight did Arthur snap out of his daze and starts to back away from the Alpha, he soon however found that his back came into contact with the headboard of the bed.

Alfred couldn't deny that the sight of Arthur backing away from him was the most enticing thing that he had ever seen. It made him feel as if he was a predator going after its prey, and he was about to go for the kill as the Omega ran out of space to run away from; and especially so when he placed both of his hands either side of Arthur's head. He then brought his mouth to Arthur's neck right next to his mate mark and licks from the mark right up to Arthur's ear causing the Omega to moan as he did so.

Alfred growled as he heard Arthur moan. "That's a good little Omega moan for your Alpha." Alfred continued to touch Arthur as to get more moans out of him. "Did you miss me whilst we were apart?"

Arthur was quickly becoming a mess under Alfred's touch and soon found that he kept leaning into Alfred's touches to get more from the Alpha. "Ah~ y-yes I did. I did miss you Al-ahh~ Alfred."

Alfred couldn't hold back the demonic grin that bloomed across his face at Arthur's response. He then pulled Arthur away from the headboard and pinned the smaller blond down on the bed. "That's just what I want to hear you say Arthur. Now how about I reward you for keeping our child safe for the last couple of months."

Arthur was shocked by being suddenly pinned down on the bed by Alfred. He was confused as to what Alfred meant, but that confusion was soon cleared up when Alfred started to rut against him, his hip causing him to moan at the sudden action, and at the fact that Alfred's knee kept pressing against his quickly hardening member.

As Alfred continued to rut against Arthur he placed his mouth against Arthur's ear once again. "I've become quite possessive over you Arthur. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, especially when one of those filthy Alphas thought that they could lay their hands on what is mine and mine alone."

Arthur couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped his throat as he heard Alfred's words. It made sense to him now as to why those Alphas back at the inn suddenly stopped going near him; it was because of Alfred, he was the one who had gotten them to leave him alone. Arthur didn't know why but he started to feel anger towards the Alpha above him. With what little strength that he could muster Arthur pushed Alfred off of him.

Alfred was stunned when he felt Arthur's hands push him away, he let out a growl to remind the Omega who the Alpha was but that didn't stop the defiant Omega from pushing him away. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I could ask you the same question. What kind of mate let alone Alpha would put me through what you did? Every time that I was scared or worried that I would have the child that I carry inside of me taken away, all the while you were sitting here lounging about watching me struggle with probably some other Omega on your arm."

Alfred let out another growl at Arthur's words. "I did no such thing Arthur! I did not lounge about I was making sure that no harm came to the child or you. And how dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

Arthur could only scoff at Alfred's response. It was a typical Alpha response to keep an Omega happy; Arthur had heard it many times growing up, every time that an Omega caught their Alpha looking at another they would accuse them of cheating on them. So there was no way that Arthur was going to take Alfred's word in this situation and there was nothing that he could say to make Arthur change his mind. He tried to move away from the Alpha but he was having none of that.

Alfred once again pinned Arthur down onto the bed this time making sure that the Omega wouldn't be able to use his arms or even his legs to get away from him and growled possessively at Arthur as he tries to squirm away. "Do not forget who your Alpha and mate is little Omega. Remember you were promised to me by your parents before you were even born." Alfred paused for a moment an idea came to his mind. "And I think that you need to be reminded of just _who_ your mate is."

In one quick movement Alfred had turned Arthur over so that he was lying on his front being careful of the growing bump on the Omega's body. Alfred growled in Arthur's ear as he pressed his hardened member against the Omega's squirming ass. "This time there is nothing and no one to stop me if you keep moving that little ass of yours."

Arthur was conflicted as to what to do, he wanted to run away from Alfred but at the same time he wanted to give into the Alpha as he so desperately wanted his touch. But what he knew for certain was that he wasn't going to let the Alpha get to him as easily as he did last time, he wasn't in heat now so could easily try to fight back against Alfred's advances. And so he started to see if he could free one of his limbs in order to have some sort of way to fight back.

Alfred could tell that by Arthur scent that the Omega wasn't going to give up without some sort of fight as he was annoyed by what had been said earlier. But that didn't bother him as he liked Arthur's feisty side so he tightened his grasp on the Omega's wrists when he started to feel the other try to break free of his grasp.

"You can struggle all you want my feisty Omega but you're not going anywhere." Alfred growled loudly when Arthur continued to struggle under his grasp.

Arthur fought against his Omega instinct to stop fighting and give into the Alpha above him but he wasn't going to do that, he would fight until he was physically unable to. It took a lot of strength and effort for Arthur to free one of his wrists from Alfred's grasp. He tried to hit Alfred but he found that his attempt was futile as the Alpha just grabbed his wrist once again and instead of pinning the limb back onto the bed Alfred pinned the arm to his back.

After pinning one of Arthur's arms to his back Alfred brought the other limb to his back and held both wrists together with one hand making sure use some of demonic strength to hold the limbs in place. With one hand holding Arthur's arms in place Alfred's other hand went for the top of the Omega's trousers and roughly pulled them down almost tearing them apart in the process. Alfred placed his free hand on one of Arthur's cheeks giving it a firm squeeze doing so; he loved the fact that Arthur was doing is best to suppress a moan as he did so.

"Oh come on now babe there's no need to hold back. I won't to hear you scream in pleasure once again." Alfred gave the cheek a light slap as he teased Arthur again and again.

At hearing what Alfred said to him looked over his shoulder and glared at him. "Like I would after what you've put me through for the last two months of my life."

"What you mean giving you your freedom from that stifling monastery and getting to finally know what it feels like to be claimed by an Alpha. I know that you enjoyed our time together during your heat." Alfred gave Arthur's ass another firm squeeze as he remembered what happened during Arthur's heat; as he did so he could feel the Omega shudder underneath him. Alfred leaned down and whispered into Arthur's ear his free hand started to move along Arthur's body finding all of the sensitive spots that would have caused him to moan if Arthur wasn't doing his best to keep himself from doing so. "So why don't we relive that time again. I know that you're body is desperate for my touch again."

Arthur was about to say something but instead of words coming out of his mouth a moan had escaped his throat as Alfred took a hold of his half hard member and started to move his hand.

Alfred grinned devilishly as he heard Arthur moan. He licked the shell of Arthur's ear as he continued to move his hand along the Omega's quickly hardening member. "That's it. I want to hear you moan for me, scream out my name again for me Arthur."

Arthur was finding it harder and harder to deny Alfred as his body happily accepted the Alpha's hands touching him after months. And his mind was weakening and weakening with every further touch, with every word and breath that was whispered into his ear. He did his best to fight his Omega instincts and not give to Alfred but any strength that he had to fight back jumped out the nearest window when the Alpha's hand squeezed the base of his now fully erect member.

Alfred was delighted when Arthur had stopped fighting him and started to squirm underneath him for a whole different reason. "That's it Arthur give into your instincts again. Give into the pleasure that only your Alpha and mate can give you." With that Alfred pressed himself against Arthur and pressed his trapped member against the Omega's squirming plump little ass.

"Ah~ Al-Alfred p-please I can't take much more. I . . . I need you. I need my Alpha."

 _"_ _Just what I've been wanting to hear for months."_ Once Alfred grinned as Arthur had succumbed to his Omega instincts. "Oh I will be more than happy to give you just what you want my cute little Omega."

Arthur almost whined at the loss of Alfred's hand on his member and the delightful pleasure that it gave him. But that loss was short lived when Alfred's hand moved to his entrance and one of his fingers made its way inside him causing the Omega to gasp at the sudden action as the digit made its way into the slick soaked entrance.

Alfred couldn't help but smirk, his demon fangs showing whilst doing so as he noticed that Arthur was moving his hips in a pace that was similar in what seemed like to the Alpha as an attempt to get the intruding digit deeper inside him as Alfred's finger as he moved it in and out of the moaning mess of an Omega that was below him.

With Arthur's constant moaning and squirming of his hips Alfred began to grow extremely impatient and was quick to add a second finger into the Omega and began looking for that one spot that would have Arthur screaming his name in pleasure. It didn't take Alfred too long to find the Omega's sweet spot which caused Arthur to scream out Alfred's name as he pushed back his hips to get Alfred's fingers deeper inside him.

Alfred pressed himself to Arthur's back and whispered into his ear. "Ohhh~ is my little Omega liking that? Do you want more or do you want me to carry on teasing you a little more?" He gave a lick to the shell of Arthur's ear causing yet another moan to escape from the Omega's mouth.

Arthur was finding it hard to respond to Alfred's question as the Alpha's fingers kept hitting his sweet spot again and again with each movement. "I . . . ahhhh~ Alfred~ I-I-I ahhhhh~ wan-ahhhh~"

Alfred continued to hit Arthur's sweet spot with his fingers as he whispered into the Omegas ear. "If you don't say what it is that you want Arthur I won't be able to give what it is that you want."

Arthur did his best to find the strength in his voice to let Alfred know what it was that he wanted from the Alpha and his constant teasing. "P-Please . . . ahhh~ more . . . more I want ahhhh~ more. Please my Alpha."

Alfred once again whispered into Arthur's ear giving the lobe of the ear a nip with his fangs. "If that's what my Omega wants then who am I to deny him." with that Alfred withdrew his fingers from Arthur and went to loosen the front of his trousers when a he stopped in his tracks as a devilish idea came to his mind. He straightened his back and then grabbed one of Arthur's wrists and pulled the Omega around so that he was facing the Alpha's trapped member.

Alfred placed his hand on the back of Arthur's head, his fingers grasping at the blond locks as he grinned devilishly down at the Omega. "This is what you want isn't it? Then why don't you free it from its prison and give it some much needed attention."

Arthur was hesitant to do what Alfred had asked of him; he tried to move himself away from Alfred but doing so just made the demon push his head even closer back towards the Alpha.

Alfred tightened his grasp on Arthur's blond hair as he pushed the Omega's head back towards him. "Come on Arthur I know you want this but it needs you to free it. If you do then you can get a reward for doing so."

Arthur found that he couldn't deny his instincts any longer and pressed his open mouth to Alfred's trapped member and began to suck at it causing the other to groan at the sudden action.

After a few minutes had passed Arthur brought himself closer to Alfred and pulled his mouth away from the other as he brought his hands up to the waist of Alfred's trousers and went about loosening the front of them and free the trapped member from inside and as soon he had it in one of his hands Arthur was quick to put his lips onto the tip of the hardened member which caused another much louder groan to escape from Alfred's mouth.

At Arthur's sudden action Alfred found that he couldn't hold himself back and as soon as he felt the warmth of Arthur's mouth around his fully erect member he snapped his hips forward causing his member to hit the back of the Omega's throat, causing the other to almost gag at the sudden action.

Arthur felt the need to push Alfred away and out of his mouth as the need to both breath and gag strongly took over him. He was about to push Alfred away when he stopped in his tracks when he felt something wrap around his own erected member causing him to moan which intern caused Alfred to do so as Arthur's reverberated around Alfred's member.

Alfred was true to his word as Arthur gave his member some much needed attention he gave the Omega his much deserved award; he wrapped his tail around Arthur's member and began to move it along the Omega's length.

It wasn't long until Alfred was starting to feel that he was reaching his climax. With one quick move he pulled Arthur off of his member with a pop. Alfred looked down at Arthur and had to stop himself climaxing right then and there. Arthur's face was flushed red, his eyes were lust filled and hazed over and his lips were lightly swollen and a thin strand of salvia connected him to Alfred.

Alfred moved his hand from the back of Arthur's head to cup the side of his face with his hand and brushed his thumb along the Omega's cheek. "You ready for the main event babe?" Arthur could only nod his head in response to Alfred's question his mind to overcome by the Alpha's scent and his increasing desperate need for release to think clearly at the moment. "Good, then turn around and keep your sweet little ass up for me."

Arthur did as he was told and faced away from Alfred and made sure to keep his hips raised just like Alfred had told him to do so. He could only shudder as he felt Alfred's hands grasp his hips and as he felt Alfred start to push into him he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of having Alfred inside of him for the first time in over two months.

Once Alfred was fully inside Arthur he brought his mouth to Arthur's ear and whispered to him. "I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be inside you Arthur, and you know what after two months I'm not going to hold back I am going to fuck you good and hard of course I'll be careful of the of our child." Alfred let go of one of Arthur's hips and caressed the Omega's body until he reached to growing bump in Arthur's body and gave it a gentle rub with the palm of his hand and then placed it back on the omega's hip.

Without any warning Alfred pulled out of Arthur until only the tip was left inside of the Omega and then using some of his demonic strength he pushed back into Arthur hitting his sweet spot in one go, causing the smaller blond to moan loudly at the action.

As soon as Alfred had hit his sweet spot Arthur screamed out Alfred's names as stars clouded his vision. "Aaaahhhhhh~ Alfred."

Alfred was true to his word as he fucked Arthur with the use of his demonic strength but he was careful not to use too much of his strength as he didn't want to hurt the child that Arthur was carrying and not to hurt Arthur as Alfred couldn't explain how he became captivated with the Omega.

Just the feeling of being inside Arthur was enough to make Alfred groan out the Omegas name every time he thrusted into Arthur. "Hng Arthur. You feel so good I could fuck you like this until the end of time."

With Alfred's strong thrusts and the teasing from earlier it didn't take long for Arthur to feel his climax getting close. "A-Alfred . . . I'm . . . I'm so close."

Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear. "Then I want you to scream out my name as you do so." With that Alfred moved one of his hands from Arthur's hips to his member and started to move it along the length at the same pace as his thrusts.

Now with the extra stimulus from the Alpha this was more than enough to push him over the edge as he climaxed screaming Alfred's name at the top of his lungs.

As Arthur climaxed Alfred groaned as the smaller blonds walls tightened around him. The Omega's tightening walls was enough to bring Alfred over the edge as he climaxed inside Arthur with a groan; he pressed himself against Arthur's back as he enjoyed the feeling of being able to climax inside his mate once again.

After a few minutes had passed Alfred pulled himself out of Arthur; when he checked on the Omega he found that he had fallen asleep. Alfred carefully laid Arthur down on his side so that he could sleep peacefully and sat himself next to him after he readjusted his clothes.

As he watched Arthur sleep he couldn't help but sigh and run his fingers through his dark hair. _"This isn't how I exactly planned our reunion going; hopefully things can be better between us from now on."_ As he continued to watch Arthur sleep he found that his eyes were drawn to the growing bump in the Omega's belly and placed his hand on it. Even though the life that was inside Arthur was small he could feel that it was strong. His eyes drifted back up to Arthur and he couldn't explain why he smiled as he looked at him or why it felt so good to have the Omega next to him at long last but found that he liked the feeling that Arthur gave him. _"You'll be happy here, the both of you will be."_

* * *

 **A/N: ok so I know that it's been roughly 8 months since I last updated this fic but it is not dead I promise it just took me quite some time to write up this chapter and I was working on The return of the Queen quite a lot if you've been reading it.**

 **it was also the case that this chapter could have gone in two different directions, one complete submission and full of smut or two fight back and not really any smut. and because I couldn't make a decision I went somewhere down the middle as you can probably tell.**

 **now the next chapter might be a little while as it's still in the planning stages and I am a little more focused on** **The return of the Queen as I am about half way though that ones plot.**

 **favs, follows and reviews are all welcomed and very much appreciated, please let me know what you think of this so far.**

 **till next time gxgirl-93 out**


End file.
